A Dark Nightmare Revisited: Book Four
by FabulousBeauty
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is doing well. She has her daughter back, her sister is about to end her marriage to Taker, and she's in love! But Taker has one last nightmare in store for her...


Well, here we are. The final chapters of this epic story 15 years in the making. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me this far. I hope you have enjoyed this adventure.

A Dark Nightmare Revisited: Book Four-Chapter One

7 months later...

Since the wedding disaster, Xandra had moved back in with Stephanie. She had filed for an annulment for her marriage to Taker with the help of her father, but she didn't meet the qualifications for it, so she instead had to file for a no-fault divorce.

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Jackson had been going out since the day after the wedding. She'd even officially introduced him to Vince and Linda. They were charmed with him and appreciative of him for helping her when she'd needed someone.

Jackson had even started a sexual assault survivors' group where he and Stephanie talked to other women and men that had either been through or were supporting someone who had been through similar experiences.

Xandra and Stephanie were playing with Carter on a September afternoon.

"Who's the cutest little girl in the world?" Stephanie cooed. "You are. Yes, you are!" Carter giggled happily.

"I've never seen you look happier, Steph." Xandra told her sister.

"Can you blame me? I have my little girl back, and I'm dating an awesome guy. But more importantly, my little sister will soon be free of that jerk who shall not be named. In my eyes, all's right with the world."

"Well, almost." Xandra added.

"What do you mean, almost?"

"I'm actually worried about Taker."

"Why? Just because we haven't seen or heard from him since your failed wedding?"

"Yes, and that's not a good sign. I kind of figured he'd be bending over backwards wanting to get back together with me. But not hearing from him at all?"

"You're right. It is kind of strange. For someone who really wanted to be in his daughter's life so badly, he sure hasn't made any noise recently."

"Yeah. I don't have a good feeling. Dad's been looking forward to firing him since our wedding. I hope he hasn't gone totally off the radar...or off the deep end."

"Xandra, stop worrying. Everything is going to work out in the end. Look at me. I've been through hell and back, and things couldn't be better for me now."

"You're right, but I can't help but think the worst."

"I know and it's understandable. You were married to him and raised my daughter with him, so I bet there's still a little attachment there."

"I'm only worried about him because I want to get this divorce done and over with so I can move on with my life. He has to respect me enough to, at least, let me go. Once that's done, I hope I never see his worthless self again."

"Once he's no longer part of our family, I think we can all breathe a little easier."

"You've got that right."

Suddenly, Stephanie's cell phone rang.

"That's Jackson." She said excitedly. "It must be his break time."

"Go ahead. I'll watch Carter." Xandra said, knowing Stephanie wanted her privacy, which she respected.

"Thanks." She stepped outside and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Well, if it isn't the mother of my beautiful daughter. It's been a long time."

Stephanie recognized the voice. It was one that still haunted her nights, despite all the work she had been doing in therapy.

"Taker. Long time no chat. What do you want?"

"I would like to come by and say hi to our precious little girl…if that's OK with you."

"You know the answer to that. In case you have forgotten, it's a 'Hell no.' "

"I guess I deserve that. I just wanted to see how much she's grown in the time I've been away. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her."

"I'm willing to bet that you're also reminded of how she was conceived."

"That too. Are you sure I can't-"

"The only thing we want from you is Xandra's freedom. I suggest you get in touch with her and sign the divorce papers yesterday."

Stephanie disconnected the call. She did some deep breathing to calm her nerves. Her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hello, gorgeous." Jackson's voice called. "Is everything OK?"

"No…no, it's not. I just got a call from…him."

"Him meaning…"

"Yeah."

"Well, what did he have to say?"

"He just wanted to see Carter."

"He's had enough time to see her over the last 7 months. Why now?"

"I don't know and frankly, I don't care. The only thing that matters to me now is him signing the divorce papers and ending his marriage to Xandra so he can get the hell out of our lives."

Stephanie went to the garage as she talked.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course, I figured we could spend the afternoon together. Have a picnic, see a movie, come back for some cuddling…"

"Cuddling is always fine with me. Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate all that you've done for me and my family."

"Of course."

"I know I haven't been able to say this yet, but I feel it's the right time."

"Go for it."

"Jackson…I-"

Suddenly, a hand came around and covered Stephanie's mouth with a scarf. She tried to scream, but it was muffled. She dropped the phone and fought to break free.

"Stephanie? Stephanie!" Jackson called.

Stephanie struggled against her mystery assailant as much as she could, but she soon lost consciousness and went limp in their arms.

The person picked her up and carried her to a nearby van. They put her inside and closed the door.

"Stephanie? Stephanie, are you there?" Jackson could still be heard on the other end of the line.

The assailant picked up the phone.

"What the hell is going on? Stephanie?"

"Hello, boy." Taker's voice drawled.

"You! What have you done to Stephanie?!" Jackson demanded.

"You want to see your girlfriend again? Well, I want to see my daughter and my wife. You bring me Carter and Xandra, and I might consider giving Stephanie back to you…that is, of course, after I'm done with her." He chuckled evilly and hung up the phone. He threw it in the yard by the stoop.

He got in the van and drove away.

Meanwhile, Xandra was in the middle of feeding Carter.

"That's a good girl. You like that?" She asked as she fed her niece sweet potatoes. "I wonder where your mommy is." She mused out loud.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hold on." She told the baby. She grabbed her phone off the table. "Hello?"

"Xandra, it's Jackson."

"Is everything all right? I thought you were talking to Stephanie."

"I was, but…Xandra, we have to save her. She's been kidnapped by Taker!"


End file.
